Debajo de la luz
by Hikari Kurayami3
Summary: 3 años muy tranquilos han pasado, han madurado, estarán listos nuestros shamanes favoritos para cultivar nuevas amistades y ayudarlos a encontrar la luz sobre la oscuridad? Ya se que el summary es feo :( Lean y den sus opiniones.
1. CAP 1

Capítulo 1: Shamanes nuevos en el horizonte. Era una cálida tarde, nuestros shamanes favoritos se encontraban en el cementerio, en la misma colina en la que Manta había visto a Yoh hace ya cuatro años, estaban ahí para descansar, pensaban en todas las cosas ocurridas en estos cuatro años, desde que por un capricho del destino se conocieron en la Shaman Fight. Hace dos años que Liserg se había establecido en Tokio por motivos de estudios, apenas en cuanto llego se puso en contacto con Yoh y Anna y pidió hospedaje en la pensión hasta concluir con sus estudios, Yoh acepto de inmediato, Anna acepto con tal de que este pagara un no muy barato alquiler. Unos meses después llegaron los hermanos Usui, era una visita temporal que termino convirtiendose en una visita permanente. Chocolove llego casi medio año después que los Usui, acompañado con alguien que creían muerto...el maestro del esoterismo, Hao Asakura. Eso dejo perplejo a todos, pero mas perplejos los dejo que Yoh fuera a abrazar rápidamente a su hermano en cuanto lo vio, este muy a su pesar correspondió el abrazo de su hermano menor. Luego de un interrogatorio por parte de Anna, ambos se quedarían en la pensión, para pesar de Hao, Chocolove seria su compañero de habitación, además, tendría que hacer la limpieza todas las mañanas y tendría que hacer la cena, el motivo? Anna es Anna... El ultimo en llegar fue Ren Tao, había llegado hace nueve meses, el motivo era desconocido hasta el día de hoy, solo llego, entro en la sala y le extendió un enorme fajo de billetes a Anna y dijo que era para pagar el alquiler de un año y se negaba a hablar de los motivos por los cuales estaba allí. Tantos bellos recuerdos tenían hasta ese entonces? Cuantas cosas ya habían atravesado juntos? A estas alturas, ellos eran mas que amigos, eran hermanos, unidos por un lazo invisible el cual era irrompible. Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos y observando el cielo, hasta que escucharon a alguien acercarse. Era una joven que al parecer tendría su misma edad (diecisiete, dieciocho) su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro y tenía rulos, recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de color marrón, vestía una remera con botones color crema, unos jeans azul marino y unas sandalias color crema. ?: Lo siento, no sabia que había alguien aquí, ya me voy - se dio la vuelta tan rapido que se resbalo y cayo por la pequeña colina. Yoh, Horohoro y Liserg fueron los que mas rápido bajaron la colina para ver si esa chica estaba bien. Horohoro: Estas bien?- llego junto a ella primero y la ayudo a levantarse. ?: Si...- trato de caminar y luego volvió a sostenerse de Horo - No, me duele el tobillo - Yoh: Te habrás torcido el tobillo o algo así - comento. Manta y los otros llegaron y empezaron preguntarle si estaba bien, si es que le dolía algo, excepto por Ren, que miraba sin decir nada. Manta: Debe serbun esguince o una torcedura - comento. Yoh: Deberiamos llevarla con Fausto para que la examine - Manta: Eres de por aquí? - pregunto a la joven. ?: No, vengo de Kyoto - Liserg: Disculpa nuestra descortesía, Liserg Diethel, un gusto - le extendió la mano para estrecharla. ?: Harumi, Shinozuka Harumi - Yoh: Yoh Asakura, un gusto conocerte Harumi-san jijiji - Hao: Hao Asakura para lo que necesites- le guiño el ojo. Horohoro: Horokeu Usui, pero,puedes decirme Horohoro - Chocolove: Chocolove McDonell, señorita - hizo un saludo militar. Manta: Oyamada Manta - Ren: Tao, Tao Ren - Harumi: Un gusto conocerlos - miro a Manta - Tu padre no es dueño de una empresa? Por si acaso- Manta: Si, tu apellido me suena... Eres familiar de Hiromu Shinozuka? - puso su mano bajo su mentón. Harumi: Es mi padre, creo que hicieron unos negocios juntos hace un par de años - dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria. Manta: Recuerdo que mi padre iba auspiciar a la cadena hotelera de tu padre o algo así - Hao: Momento, momento, a ver si entendí - puso su mano en el hombro de cada uno - Tu padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y tu padre y el suyo se conocen? - Harumi: Si, tu te harás cargo muy pronto de la empresa de tu padre, no? - Manta: Dentro de unos años me supongo - se rasco la nuca. Harumi: Mucho éxito entonces - golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano. Ren: Por lo que veo ya estas bien, muchachos regresemos a la pensión - dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del cementerio. Yoh: Donde te hospedas? Tal vez podamos acompañarte hasta allí para que nada te pase - ofreció. Ren: Podamos? - enarco una ceja porque Yoh hablo en plural y al instante recibió un codazo por parte de Horohoro. Harumi: Me hospedo en el "Tengoku" - respondió como si nada. - EN EL TENGOKU? - ese grito fue colectivo, bueno no, todos menos Manta gritaron. Harumi: Me hospedo ahí por petición de mi padre, el es el dueño del hotel - explico. Hao: Eso quiere decir que provienes de una familia rica? - Harumi: De parte paterna hay muchos ingresos, pero de parte materna, en realidad no conozco a mis abuelos maternos, ni a mi madre - suspiro. Liserg: Y eso por que? - Harumi: Por lo que me dijo mi padre, el nunca les cayo bien a los padres de mi madre, siempre estuvieron en contra de su relación y al final, lograron separarlos y desde entonces mi madre no se ha comunicado con el ni conmigo - Horohoro: Eso es muy triste - Harumi: Pero a pesar de todo, mi padre y yo hemos podido salir adelante - Chocolove: Y dime chamaquita, viniste sola a Tokyo? - pregunto curioso. Harumi: Vine con unos amigos, acordamos encontrarnos en el "Daigo" para cenar - miro la hora en su celular que al parecer era muy ostentoso. Hao: Pero que vida tan dura deben tener tus amigos y tu para hospedarse en el Tengoku y cenar en el Daigo...- dijo sarcásticamente. Harumi: Se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero preocuparlos - susurro y se soltó de Horohoro, pero casi se cae de vuelta pero no,lo hizo porque Horo la sostuvo. Horohoro: Definitivamente no estas bien - afirmo. Liserg: Quieres que te llevemos con Fausto-san? - le pregunto. Harumi: Fausto-san? - enarco una ceja. Yoh: Es el medico de la pensión En, mi prometida y yo somos dueños de ella - explico. Harumi: Siendo tan joven ya eres dueño de una pensión - dijo asombrada y Yoh solo se rio. Horohoro: Puedes caminar o quieres que te ayude? - pregunto y Harumi acepto muy apenada, le dolía bastante su tobillo. Durante el camino hacia la pensión, le preguntaban cosas a Harumi como su color favorito, que tipo de música escuchaba, que le gustaba leer, que le disgustaba, trivialidades en si. De pronto escucharon una especie de salsa occidental, Harumi se ruborizo tanto que parecía un tomate, luego se disculpo y dijo que tenía que atender. Harumi: Moshi-moshi? - - Voy a volver lo irrompible de tu cuerpo en rompible si no estas en el hotel a la voz de ya - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del celular. Harumi: Hola Kumiko- resoplo y su rostro se torno azul. - Ichiro ya termino de entrenar y Kazuo ya regreso del centro y trajo mas de doscientos libros, no se como hace mi hermano para leerlos todos, te apuesto que los leerá todos antes de que termine el mes - Harumi: A Kazuo le gusta leer es todo- - En fin, tienes que venir antes de que Nanami y Mizuki vengan de recorrer el lugar y de que Hayate-kun vuelva de meditar - Harumi: Si em, no se podrá...me lastime el tobillo, creo que me lo torcí - Silencio. - COMO DEMONIOS TE LASTIMASTE AHORA? ERES TAN TORPE! - le grito tan fuerte que Harumi tuvo que alejarse del teléfono para no quedar sorda. Luego se escucho como un portazo y luego mas silencio. Harumi: Hola?...hola?- - Que le dijiste a Kumiko que se puso como loca? - pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado del celular. Harumi: Ichiro -saludo- Veras, tuve un pequeño accidente y creo que me torcí el tobillo - espero a que su amigo la reprenderla por no tener cuidado pero eso no sucedió. - Dime donde estas, iremos a buscarte - dijo como si nada. Harumi: Iremos? - - Si, cuando Hayate venga de su meditación y Nanami y Mizuki de recorrer la ciudad, iremos a buscarte - dijo como si fuera obvio - Ahora dime donde estas - Harumi: Estoy...estoy - miro con ojos suplicantes a Yoh. Yoh: Le diré la dirección de la pensión si quieres - le sonrió. Harumi le extendió el celular y Yoh le explico como llegar a Ichiro, luego le devolvió el teléfono a Harumi. Yoh: Suena como una persona muy agradable jijiji - se río. Harumi: Ichiro es una persona demasiado buena, a pesar de tener una apariencia fría y sin sentimientos, es muy amable - Liserg: Una apariencia fría? - pregunto no entendiendo a que se refería. Harumi: Es muy callado y poco demostrativo con las muestras de afecto, a veces su mirada intimida mucho, pero el no es malo, se preocupa sobre todo por sus amigos y su abuela - Manta: Y no se preocupa por su madre? - Harumi: Ichiro fue criado por sus abuelo, ya que su madre murió en el parto y luego fue como si a su padre lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hace unos años falleció si abuelo y desde entonces el dice que cuidara a su abuela siempre - Yoh: Se nota que su familia es muy importante para el - Ren: Y quien era la escandalosa que grito hace rato? - pregunto, sentía algo de curiosidad. Harumi: Kumiko es algo escandalosa y energética, es muy buena, pero solo cuando quiere, porque el resto del tiempo tiene un carácter de mil demonios - resoplo. Hao: Me gustan las chicas con carácter, tal vez puedas presentarmela - se giro y camino de espaldas mientras miraba a Harumi. Harumi: Te lo digo ya, Kumiko no esta interesada en nadie, tiene mil chicos detrás pero no se voltea a mirar a ninguno - Hao: Si tiene muchos chicos detrás, quiere decir que es muy bonita? - Harumi: Es hermosa, creo que eso compensa su carácter -soltó una risita. Ren: Solo viniste acompañada por ellos? - Harumi negó. Harumi: Con Nanami, Mizuki, Kazuo y Hayate-kun - Ren: Podrias explicar que relación tienes con cada uno de ellos? - Harumi se quedo viendo raro a Ren y luego contesto. Harumi: Nanami y yo hemos sido amigas desde primaria, Mizuki también ha sido mi amiga desde primaria, Kazuo es el hermano mayor de Kumiko y también es mi amigo y Hayate-kun también es mi amigo - Ren: Ya veo - Liserg: Llegamos- dijo cuando estuvieron enfrente de la pensión. La pensión no lucia tan vieja como anteriormente, los chicos le habían pasado unas capas de pintura y arreglaron el techo, eso sin contar que el pobre Hao se levantaba a las seis de la mañana solo para limpiar el patio. Apenas entraron en la pensión, Ryu corrió hasta Harumi, se arrodillo y le extendió un ramo de flores quien sabe de donde lo saco. Ryu: Eres la criatura mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi...auch! Señora Anna, es usted muy cruel- dijo entre llantos, mientras que Anna lo llevaba directo al piso de arriba. Anna: Aun no has terminado de limpiar los baños - dijo fríamente y luego miro a los chicos y a Harumi - Quiero una explicación de eso...mas tarde - se volteo y siguió arrastrando al pobre Ryu. Luego de explicarle a Anna lo ocurrido con Harumi, Fausto la reviso y este le dijo que no era nada grave pero que no tendría que moverse mucho en tres dias. Mientras Harumi hablaba con Tamao y Pilika noto que Hao y Ren no le quitaban la vista de encima y entonces les pregunto si ocurría algo malo. Hao: Si, en que momento pensabas decirnos que eres shaman? - al decir esto, Harumi se tenso. Anna: Yo había notado tu furyoku hace tiempo pero como lo estabas ocultando y además no representas una amenaza, preferí no decir nada - dicho esto le dio un sorbo a su té. Yoh: Yo también lo había notado, pero preferí no decir nada jiji - Harumi suspiro. Harumi: Lo siento al estar rodeada de shamanes, decidí solo pasar desapercibida - sonrió y de su pecho salió un lobo blanco. Horohoro: Que clases de poderes tienes? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del lobo. Harumi: Puedo crear una espada de fuego con mi furyoku - explico. Ren: Tus amigos también son shamanes? - Harumi: Si, los ataques de Kumiko utilizan el frío o el hielo, los de Kazuo utilizan agua, Ichiro manipula el viento pero prefiere mas una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Hayate crea ilusiones y así al desequilibrar tu psíquico le es mas fácil atacar lo físico, Nanami ataca mas psíquicamente y luego utiliza las sombras...es difícil de explicar y Mizuki...bueno, nunca la he visto pelear, ya que ella no entrena en grupo, sino individualmente con la maestra - Liserg: Maestra? - Harumi: Es la que nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos sobre como manejar nuestros poderes y sobre el mundo shamanico- explico. Luego sintieron como dos personas con sus posesiones hechas estaban enfrente de la pensión, todos salieron rápidamente a ver. Vieron peleando a un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules peleando con una alabarda contra un joven rubio, de ojos negros peleando con una especie de lanza que tenía cuchillas en ambos extremos y se sostenía en el medio. Harumi: Ya me lo imaginaba...el de pelo negro es Ichiro y el rubio es Hayate-kun - explico con pena. Vieron como en un rápido movimiento Ichiro arrojaba a Hayate por los aires y luego este caía inconsciente en el suelo. Luego de eso llegaron otros jóvenes, uno de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, vestía una remera color verde oscuro, unos jeans azul marino y tenis grises. A su lado estaba una joven del mismo color de pelo que el, aunque de una tonalidad mas clara, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía una blusa lila con shorts blancos y unas sandalias color lavanda. Un poco mas atrás estaba una joven rubia, de ojos color avellana, vestía una blusa naranja, jeans grises y tenis grises. A lado la rubia estaba una una joven de pelo negro y ojos grises, vestía una blusa azul petróleo, jeans clásicos y tenis negros. Harumi: El que esta allá es Kazuo, a su lado esta su hermana, Kumiko, atrás de Kumiko están Nanami y Mizuki - explico. Todos fueron rápidamente a ver a Ichiro y a Hayate. Ichiro: El empezó - dijo cuando vio a la pelinegra acercarse para regañarlo. Mizuki: Y tu le seguiste el juego y mirense ahora - dijo en tono desaprobatorio. Luego de eso, Ichiro se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre. Todos decidieron ayudar a los heridos y los metieron dentro de la pensión para que Fausto pudiera examinarlos. Estaban muy preocupados, pero habia otra cosa que le preocupaba a Yoh, aparte de la salud de los heridos, sino que algo le decía, que estaba abriendo la caja de Pandora al querer involucrarse con esos jóvenes...pero no le importaba. Eso es todo el primer capítulo, denme sus opiniones 


	2. CAP 2

Capítulo dos: Pasado roto (Ichiro Asahara) : Sentía sus párpados sumamente pesados y su cuerpo muy adolorido, trato de abrir sus ojos pero la luz lo golpeaba y hacia que le doliera la cabeza, se tapo los ojos con una mano y gruño. - Así que ya despertaste - escucho una voz masculina. No conocía la voz de ningún lado así que se alarmo y trato de levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, entonces recordó que había peleado con Hayate... Ichiro: Estúpido...- susurro para si mismo. Se había dejado provocar por Hayate, sabia bien que cuando peleaba con el no había limites y ambos siempre terminaban gravemente heridos. -Sera mejor que descanses, perdiste mucha sangre, eso explica los dolores de cabeza y tu sensibilidad hacia la luz - escucho que le hablaba la misma voz - Me llamo Fausto y soy medico, deja todo en mis manos - sintió como le revolvían los cabellos. El no era de confiar rápido en las personas, aunque había algo en este sujeto Fausto...le inspiraba confianza y sentía que era una buena persona. - Sentiras un pinchazo, pero no te preocupes es solo morfina, si sientes sueño es normal - aviso, unos segundos después sintió el pinchazo y no paso mucho tiempo para empezar a sentir sueño y solo se dejo llevar, después de todo tenía que descansar. " En esa habitación fría, ya se podía sentir la gélida presencia de la muerte, habían paños ensangrentados al pie de la cama, la poca luz, el nauseabundo olor del vomito que yacía en un cubo en la esquina de la habitación. En la cama, una mujer de solo veinticuatro años, a pesar de la palidez causada por la perdida de sangre y de las ojeras a causa de las noches en vela al no poder ignorar el dolor, se podía ver que era muy hermosa, algunos mechones de su largo cabello negro cubrían su rostro, a través de ellos se veían sus cansados ojos azules que parecían preocupados. - Oka-san...oka-san - llamo buscando con la mirada a su madre. - Que sucede, Megumi? - pregunto preocupada una señora de unos cuarenta y nueve años, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete, sus ojos eran marrones y utilizaba una yukata tradicional color verde manzana con un obi naranja. - Trae a Ichiro...traeme a mi hijo - pidió débilmente. - Megumi, no creo que Ichiro deba verte en este estado - Megumi: Quiero...despedirme de mi hijo - susurro. Mika (madre de Megumi) : No digas esas cosas hija, vas a reponerte y vas a llevar a Ichiro al festival por Tanabata como le prometiste - trataba de aguantar pero su voz le traiciono y se quebró en la ultima palabra. Megumi: Por favor oka-san, traeme a mi hijo...- suplico. Mika miro unos segundos a su hija, su única hija, su única y moribunda hija...entonces asintió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al patio donde estaban su esposo y su pequeño nieto de tan solo seis años. - Mika, que sucede? - pregunto el hombre de unos cincuenta y un años, de pelo negro y ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca. Mika: Megumi quiere ver a Ichiro - dijo tranquilamente. Apenas al oír eso, el niño de seis años soltó la pelota con la que estaba jugando y corrió hacia su abuela muy emocionado. Ichiro: Puedo ver a mi mami? Ella ya esta sana? - pregunto emocionado, sus ojitos del color del cielo brillaban de alegría. Mika y Kaito (esposo de Mika y padre de Megumi) se miraron. Mika: Tal vez sea la ultima vez que vea a su madre con vida- le susurro a su esposo. Kaito: Ve a jugar con tu madre, Ichiro - le sonrió a su nieto. Ichiro entro de la mano con su abuela, cuando Kaito corroboro que estaba solo, se seco las lagrimas que se atrevieron a salir...tal vez ahora se permitiría llorar, pero luego tendría que ser fuerte por Mika y Ichiro, sobretodo por Ichiro. Adentro, Mika acompaño hasta la puerta a Ichiro, luego el pequeño entro en la habitación, en esa cama, vio a la persona que mas amaba mirandolo y corrió a abrazarla. Megumi: Ichiro, mi bebé, mi niño...- susurro mientras olía los cabellos del chico. Ichiro: Oka-chan, ya no tienes "nana" en tu panzita? - pregunto tocando el vientre de su madre. Megumi: Me sigue doliendo pero no tanto - beso la cabeza de su hijo - Ichiro, sabes que te amo muchísimo? Eres lo que me motiva a salir adelante, mi tesoro mas valioso - acaricio la mejilla del pequeño - La razón por la que despierto cada día, lo que me motiva a querer recuperarme...- su voz se quebró en la ultima sílaba. Ichiro: Yo también te amo así mama- extendió sus dos brazos y su madre solo rió. Megumi: Ichiro, pase lo que pase, sigue adelante - miro seria los ojos de su pequeño - No escuches a nadie que te diga que no puedes hacerlo, lucha por lo que quieres y pelea por lo que crees, demuestra a esas personas que no creyeron en ti que lo lograste con o sin su apoyo, eres un guerrero hijo, así que pelea y sal adelante - beso la frente de Ichiro. Ichiro: Mamá...- miro confundido a su madre. Megumi: Tambien, recuerda que debes ser una persona sincera y que debes demostrare a las personas cuanto te importan...me prometes que seguirás adelante y que serás sincero pase lo que pase? - Ichiro: Te lo prometo mamá- levanto su mano con su dedo meñique en alto - Por el dedito - Megumi: Por el dedito - entrelazo su meñique con el de su hijo - Ichiro, vas por una manzana a la cocina? Para que podamos comerla juntos - Ichiro asintió animadamente y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, se subió en una silla para llegar a la cima de la mesa y escoger la manzana más roja del bol para poder comer con su mami, después de un rato encontró la que parecía ser la manzana perfecta, fue a lavarla y luego corrió hacia la habitación de su mamá. Cuando llego vio a su abuela llorando enfrente a esta, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaba en la habitación la voz de su abuela y del vecino que se decía era doctor. La manzana cayo de sus manos, esa manzana no seria comida, no seria compartida por Ichiro y su madre... A la mañana siguiente, Ichiro se despertó sin ganas de nada, lo cuidaría la hija mayor del vecino, mientras sus abuelos estaban en el entierro. Lloro amargamente desde que se despertó, no habría mas cuentos antes de dormir, no habrían mas guerras de cosquillas, no habrían mas desayunos con mermelada de fresa casera, no habrían mas discusiones por la hora del baño, ya no iría a festivales de Tanabata, ya no tendría con quien compartir su manzana..." Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor, a lado suyo estaba Hayate profundamente dormido, se llevo una mano a sus ojos y se seco las lagrimas, luego trato de sentarse, lo consiguió aunque le dolió mucho. Se quedo mirando la pared un rato, hasta que escucho que se corría la puerta y vio como su amiga rubia entraba. Ichiro: Que vas a decirme? - pregunto sin dejar de mirar la pared. Nanami: Fausto-sensei dijo que fue una hemorragia interna y que tendrás algunos moretones en tu espalda y zona pectoral por los diversos golpes que te propino Hayate - se sentó a la derecha de el - No puedes hacer actividad física por dos semanas y tienes que comer alimentos con hierro para reponer la sangre que perdiste, tienes suerte de ser el mismo tipo de sangre que Liseg-san, el te dono sangre o tal vez no estarías aquí ahora- le contó. Ichiro: Hicieron una transfusión de sangre aquí? - miro a su alrededor, era una habitación común y corriente. Nanami: Fausto-sensei tenía los instrumentos necesarios para la transfusión y fue muy cuidadoso al hacerla - Ichiro: Y él que tal esta? - miro a Hayate por el rabillo del ojo. Nanami: Tiene varios moretones, pero eso es todo, tuvo suerte - Ichiro: Solo moretones? - estaba aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera grave, pero molesto porque le había lanzado su mejor ataque y solo consiguió hacerle unos moretones. Nanami: Tuvo suerte - repitió. Ichiro: Por que sigue inconsciente entonces? - Nanami: Almorzó y luego se durmió - contesto. Ichiro: Que hora es? - Nanami: Las 7:42 pm. - Ichiro abrió sus ojos como platos - Y es sábado - eso lo sorprendió aun mas - Estuviste dos días inconsciente - Ichiro: Vaya...- luego empezó a buscar algo en sus pantalones frenéticamente. Nanami: Buscas esto? - levanto el celular de su amigo y Ichiro se lo quito- Llamo tu abuelo, no le dijimos nada para que no se preocupe - Ichiro: Que excusa le inventaste? - Nanami: Ayer le dije que fuiste a entrenar y que no llevaste tu celular, y hoy le dije que estabas durmiendo - Ichiro: Sera mejor que lo llame, mi abuela ya debe estar preocupada - dijo mientras discaba unos números. Nanami: Le diré a Tamao-san que te suba la cena - dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Abajo era el mismo drama de todas las cenas...Chocolove había dicho un mal chiste, Horo y Ren lo golpearon por eso y Anna los dejo sin postre a los tres. Yoh: Que tal esta? - pregunto a Nanami en cuanto esta se centón en la mesa. Nanami: Ya despertó- anuncio y hubo un silencio repentino y todos suspiraron aliviados. Tamao: Entonces debo subirle la cena en este momento, debe estar muriendo de hambre - se levanto apresurada y en un plato hondo empezó a servir una considerable porción de arroz con curry. Nanami: Tamao-san creo que deberías esperar un rato, esta hablando con su abuelo ahora y seria descortés interrumpir - aviso. Ren: He notado que en estos días sus abuelos son los únicos que lo llaman - dio un sorbo a su té verde - Acaso sus padres no se preocupan por él?- La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento, entonces Mizuki hablo antes de que Nanami contestara mal y de una forma no muy amable a esa pregunta. Mizuki: La madre de Ichiro murió cuando el era pequeño a causa de una enfermedad, su padre abandono a su madre en cuanto supo que ella estaba embarazada ya que eran muy jóvenes - explico. Kazuo: Sus abuelos lo han criado desde que el tenía seis - Horohoro: Entonces el no conoce a su padre? - Mizuki negó. Mizuki: Y los recuerdos que tiene de su madre son pocos y muy dolorosos - Yoh: Tamao - llamo y se levanto de la mesa - Yo le llevare la cena a Ichiro-kun - Tamao: Yoh-dono...- Anna: Que planeas hacer? - pregunto mirando fijamente como Yoh le quitaba el plato a Tamao. Yoh: Solo quiero hablar con Ichiro - y se dirigió a las escaleras. Kumiko: Ojalá no haga enojar a Ichiro o se ganara un golpe en la nariz - dijo mientras jugaba con su arroz. Kazuo: La comida es para comer no para jugar -regaño a su hermana. Kumiko bufo y se llevo una cucharada de arroz a la boca. Anna: Cuantos años de diferencia se llevan? - pregunto a los hermanos. - Dos- respondieron al mismo tiempo. Anna: Parecen más- Tamao: Es cierto, la señorita Kumiko aparenta menos edad - Kumiko: Es por mi altura -contesto y se levanto, levanto del brazo a su hermano y se pudo ver la enorme diferencia de altura. Pilika: Cuanto mides? - pregunto muy asombrada a Kumiko, realmente era bajita. Kumiko: 1, 52 - Pilika: Y usted, Kazuo-san? Kazuo: 1,84 - Horohoro: La diferencia es bastante - dijo observando atentamente a los dos. Anna: Es muy raro que tu seas rubia y tengas ojos claros y el no - dijo y miro a Kumiko y luego a Kazuo. Kumiko abrió los ojos y su pupila se dilato, Kazuo tosió. Kazuo: Ella se parece más a mis abuelos que son escandinavos y yo más a la familia de mi padre - Anna: Así que a la familia de tu padre - Kumiko: Y no soy rubia, mi pelo es castaño solo que muy claro - corrigió a Anna. Anna: Parece más rubio - Kumiko miro su plato y lo aparto. Kumiko: Si me disculpan, estoy llena, gracias por la comida Tamao-san - se levanto e hizo una reverencia - Espero que descansen - y se retiro. Luego de eso, el aire fue muy extraño, pero decidieron no preguntar nada a Kazuo. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba... Ichiro: Estoy bien, tranquila obâ-chan no hace falta que vengas - hace un buen rato que hablaba con ella y decidió contarle del incidente con Hayate - Solo son unos cuantos moretones, el medico que me atendió dijo que estaré bien en unos días- escucho lo que su abuela le dijo - Sere más cuidadoso la próxima, mandale mis saludos al abuelo...también te amo y cuidense mucho - colgó el teléfono y luego miro como alguien entraba al cuarto - Tu eres Tamao-san? - miro de arriba a abajo a Yoh. Yoh: Jijiji, no, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura - le extendió el plato con arroz a Ichiro. Ichiro solo se le quedo viendo y tomo el plato, no paso ni un segundo y ya empezó a devorarse el arroz. Yoh: Si que tenias hambre - una gota de sudor apareció en su frente - Soy el dueño de la pensión junto con mi prometida - Ichiro dejo de comer y miro a Yoh un rato, luego siguió comiendo como si nada. Yoh: Que tal te sientes? - Ichiro ignoro esa pregunta - Lo siento estas comiendo - se rió. Espero a Ichiro termine de comer para poder hablar con el. Cuando lo hizo le entrego el plato y se recostó dándole la espalda. Yoh: Ya tienes sueño? - pregunto confundido, pero si se acababa de despertar - Bueno, te dejare dormir - se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla - Extrañas mucho a tu madre? - Silencio, esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ichiro. - Como lo sabes?- pregunto sin voltear a ver a Yoh. Yoh: Solo responde, es curiosidad - Ichiro suspiro. - La mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo debe ella, ella esta en una cama sin la capacidad de moverse mucho, llorando porque "no era nada" o " es solo una punzada", los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo, los guardo conmigo...cuando me leía anteved dormir y esas cosas, no tengo porque hablar de eso contigo - le contesto. Yoh: La querías mucho - Ichiro: La quiero mucho- corrigió a Yoh- Este conmigo o no, la seguiré queriendo - Yoh: Y no conoces a tu padre en serio? - Ichiro se sentó y se volteo a ver a Yoh. - Lo conozco - dijo secamente. Yoh: Pero abajo dijeron que... - Ellos no lo saben...tenía trece y me perdí en el festival de primavera, estaba buscando a mi abuelo cuando choque con un hombre, el me ayudo a levantarme y me llamo por mi nombre... Lo mire y me di cuenta que me parecía mucho a el, dijo que tenía los ojos de mi madre y también que quería hablar conmigo, hubiera aceptado, de no ser porque una mujer lo llamo y tenía a un bebe de no menos de dos años y a su lado estaba un niño de mi edad o tal vez era mas pequeño...- Yoh: Entonces... Ichiro: Mi padre dejo a mi madre por otra mujer, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber para darme cuenta de que no quiero conocerlo - Yoh: Ya veo - corrió la puerta y cuando iba irse. Ichiro: Para que querías saber? - Yoh: Me gusta saber por lo que una persona ha pasado para saber como tratarla jijiji - y se fue. Ichiro: Que raro es ese sujeto - se recostó y se tapo la cara con la sabana. Mas tarde, esa madrugada No podía dormir, esos comentarios la dejaron intranquila...tanto se notaba que no se parecía a su hermano? Kumiko estaba sentada en el techo, realmente no se parecía a su hermano y tampoco se parecía a su madre, mucho menos al que era su "padre" - Problemas para dormir? - escucho una voz a su costado y volteo, vio a Hao. Kumiko: Algo así - Hao: Quieres hablar de ello? - Kumiko: Es algo muy personal... Hao: Tiene que ver con tu familia - Kumiko lo miro asombrada - Puedo leer la mente lastimosamente me enterare quieras o no Kumiko: Es muy largo...- suspiro. Y este fue el segundo capítulo, tomatazos, opiniones, diganmelas No muerdo :( 


End file.
